The field relates generally to signal processing, and more specifically to processing an analog signal using a correlator digital filter.
In general, an analog signal is a continuous signal that is representative of a physical characteristic of the corresponding system. In electronics, the system may be an electric circuit, and the analog signal is obtained by taking measurements using sensors, probes, or other similar devices. Moreover, the measured analog signal is representative of the voltage, current, or other characteristics of the circuit.
Oftentimes, a measured analog signal will also include noise or other distortions. Noise is a random fluctuation in a signal and is a product of several phenomena (e.g., electromagnetic radiation, thermal energy, defects in the conduction media, etc.). Depending on the amount of noise in the signal (typically referenced as a signal-to-noise ratio) it may be difficult to distinguish the measured physical characteristic of the circuit. It would be beneficial to extract an underlying signal associated with the measured characteristic from an analog signal that includes noise and/or other distortions.